Broken and Saved
by Scarlet Ninja20
Summary: She was self-harming. He was self-lifting. She was hated. He was loved. She never had a hero. He was always the hero. She was orphan. So was he. Yet they had two things in common. Being orphans and hiding a part of them. Then a certian Black Haired Boy made their friendship real WARNING THERE IS SELF HARMING APTEMPED SUCCIDE AND SEXUAL SCENES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Broken and Scarred

(**A/N this is going to switch povs very ofton be with me!)**

**Pov Skipping is this – for naruto and X for Hinata**

She was self-harming. He was self-lifting. She was hated. He was loved. She never had a hero. He was always the hero. She was orphan. So was he. Yet they had two things in common. Being orphans and hiding a part of them

XxX BeginXxX

Hinata sat in an empty classroom crying in a corner. She was tired of those mean girls who always pushed and shoved her around. She quickly ripped off her arm cover what hid her scars and dung in her pocket for pencil sharpener blade. She pressed it down to her skin. Dragging it across her skin she felt the soft cool touch of blood flowing across her skin. She brought her bleeding arm close to her and hug herself crying not caring about the blood.

Naruto watched through the crack door at the small petite bluenette who sat in the shadows. Seeing the bright scarlet blood flow down her pale skin he turned around and walked away. He walked through the now abandoned corridors of the school. He knew who the bluenette was because Sakura, Ino, and Karin always bullied her. "Naruto." Hearing his name he turned around.

"Oh Hey Sasuke!" He said with a smile on his face

"What are you doing here this late?"

X

Hinata jerked her head up at the sound of voices. Grabbing her arm cover form the floor. Leaving her blade on the floor she darted to the door and slammed it open and ran but she tripped as she scrambled up the steps to get out of the building.

"HEY!" A voice yelled. As she picked herself up. She felt a hands on her shoulder and she turned around and shoved the blonde and black head away from her and ran away.

Naruto and Sasuke are shoved to the floor by the bluenette. "What was that-"He cut off as he noticed the blood on their jackets and the trail of blood on the floor.

"I don't know but she must go to this school." Naruto says as he looks in the room and follows the trial of blood. Stopping at the dark corner he picked up a blood covered pencil sharpener blade. "Sasuke do you think she?" he trails off and Sasuke nods his head.

"Just leave that girl alone form what I hear form Sakura, Ino, and Karin she's a bad kid and an orphan." Sasuke answers him. Naruto sighs at this.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Naruto says cheerfully and walks off in the same direction as the bluenette.

X

Hinata ran all the way home to her three room apartment. Being an orphan she was allowed a small allowance to last her a week till she turned eighteen and was out on her own. She cleaned off her arm and bandaged it. She sprayed and washed her blood covered clothes and arm covers then stepped into a steaming hot shower. She sat on the floor and cried again. She was done and wanted to end it but knew that that wasn't the answer. She didn't know what she did to make those girls hate her but they did.

Stepping into his three story house that his parents left him when they were killed, he dropped his bag and took off his shoes. He touched the picture of him and his parents when he entered. He walked into the kitchen and brought out a pot and put water in it. Bringing it over to the stove he put it on to boil. Sighing he walked up to his room and changed into shorts and an orange shirt. Sighing he made he's way down the three flights of stairs and back into the kitchen. Picking up the ramen package he opened it and dropped it into the water.

X

Hinata crawled into bed naked after her shower. Her body form her chest to her arms to her belly to her legs was covered in scars. She curled up on her side and though 'who would love this ugly scared up body. She fell asleep with a tear rolling down her cheek.

The Next day she got dressed and put on a black shirt and pants then out on her arm covers. She slipped into the kitchen and put toast in the toaster as she went to brush her hair. Sighing she set down the hair brush and went back into her room and garbed another sharpener blade and slipped it into her back pocket. Going into the kitchen she grabs her toast and shut off the light then left the house after locking the door.

Naruto yawned as he walked into the school. He signed as his normal group of fan girls flooded him. The only person he wanted to see was the Bluenette.


	2. Stiches and Scars

POV CHANGES

Naruto -

Sasuke XX

Hinata X

NOW BEGIN!

Naruto joined up with Sasuke as they tried to get away from their fan girls by running away from them and into the old part of the school where they hid. "Cant….they..just..leave us…alone." Huffed Naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah it's like we're their whole life revolves around us!" Sasuke replies back as he watches out for Karin, Sakura, and Ino their two worse fan girls.

X

Hinata walked into the old prat of the school building to avoid the hurtful stares of the fan girls. Hinata signed as she waved her hair away form face as she slowly made her way down the empty hallways. She heard panting as she passed a classroom and looked in. Her eyes widen as she saw a crystal sky blue eye staring back at her and a dark ominous one. Hinata started shaking as she couldn't look away from those two eyes.

Naruto saw a lavender color eye stare back at his and Sasuke's eyes. Her eyes got wide and she stumbled as Sasuke and Naruto open the door and grabs her by the arms and dragged her in the room and shoved her up against the wall as a loud banshee scream echoed through the halls. "SASUKE-KUN NARUTO-KUN!" All three of them cringed at the banshee known as Sakura. They then noticed that the bluenette had started shaking all over and they let her slide down the wall.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asks the Bluenette as she looked like she was going in shock.

X

Hinatas'eyes got wider as she looked down and noticed that her arm covers where halfway off then she promptly fainted in the boys arms.

-XX

Sasukes eyes traveled down the girls arms as he noticed the ragged cuts and scars on her arms. "Naruto are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yeah. Shes a danger to herself we can't just leave her here in shock." The Blond answer to him.

"Wanna take her to your house or my house?" Naruto askes his friend

"My house help me get her on my back." Sasuke answers.

After getting her settle on Sasukes' back they leave the school through the back as the bell rings. They head to the Uchiha Compound.

The walk was long and hot so they rotated the past out Bluenette between their backs as they slowly made the 1 mile trip to the Uchiha Compound.

XX  
"OKAA-SAN!" Sasuke yells as they enter the manision.

-XXX NO ONES POV

"Sasuke?" Okaa-san asks as she sees the past out bluenette on Naruto's back.

"What happened?" Mikoto asks as they help her onto the table in the kitchen.

"She has cuts all over her arms and she fainted in shock in front of us." Sasuke answers Mikoto. As they pull off her arm overs. Mikoto sucked in breath as she saw all the ragged cuts and scars covering her arms.

"Sasuke get me the medical pack I have in the restroom. Naruto do you know anything about this girl?" Sasuke ran off and Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke came back with the medical kit. "I'll have to open some of these fresh wounds again to make sure they don't get infected." Mikotos eyes to a very long and wide fresh wound that started at her wrist and ended at her elbow. "That long on her left arm will need stiches and cleaned. Naruto get me the brandy." Naruto rushed to the alcohol cabinet and brought out the small glass of brandy. (Note: Alcohol is used to clean wounds to kill the germs back in the old days.) "Hold her down because she might try fighting when I pour the Brandy over her arm." Mikoto told them as she moved over to her left side. Sasuke held down her legs while Naruto held down her shoulders. "One, two, three." Mikoto counted till she started to pour the alcohol over the cut.

X

Hinata woke up screaming as she felt searing pain go through her body. "HOLD HER DOWN!" a voice yells as she fights. Her sight slowly became focused as she fights harder as the searing pain got worse. A women in her early 30's was pouring some type of alcohol over her left arm and a boy who looked like her hold her down and a blondie also holding her down. She stops fighting as the pain stops. She lay back panting and she closed her eyes feeling the wet liquid of tears go down her face. Hinata felt the soft brush of a finger brush away her tears. She opened her eyes to see the blondie brushing away her tears. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Where am I" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"You're in the Uchiha Compound dear," answered the women, "I am Mikoto and Sasuke is my son."

"Tch." Was all the named boy said.

"And I am Naruto." Answered the blond.

"I'm Hinata." She answered.

"Hinata are you a Hyuga?" Mikoto asked her, and she nodded her head yes. "Okay. Well Hinata that cut on your left arm needs stiches. Do you want me to do it or do you want to go to the ho-"

"NO!" Hinata screamed when Mikoto started to say hospital.

"Okay well Naruto and Sasuke are going to have to hold you down okay. One question how did you get that cut."

"I cut myself when I broke my full length mirror this morning and I cleaned it and rushed out because I had to go to school." She answered and Mikoto nodded her head.

"Naruto Sasuke." Mikoto told the boys and they nodded their heads and head to their original spots at her feet and shoulders. Hinata watched Mikoto take out a surgical needle and thread and placed it on her arm where the cut was.

Mikoto looked at Hinata asked her, "Do you want something to bite on?" Hinata nodded her head and Mikoto gave her a strip of leather to bite down on. "Ready?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
**CLIFF HANGER I think!**

**Well this took three days and I have looked around and I have noticed it's always been Naruto who's been the one cutting and stuff. SOOOOO SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. UPPPPPPDATE

_**ATTEMTION MY DEAR READERSI HAVE VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE **_

_**I HAVE GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND I DONT HAVE WORD SET UP YET SO ALL STORES R PUT ON HOLD TILL I CAN TRANSFER FILES AND GET WORK SET UP~~~~~~~~~~ I SORRY~**_

_** ~ SCARLET **_


	4. Crimson and Warmth

_**WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN REAL WITH THIS STORY Anyway shall we get to the story. **_

_**WARNINGS: umm how do I described them but ll_._ but just look at the summary and there will be blood in this one LOTS OF BLOOD**_

_**X Hinata**_

_**XX Naruto**_

_**XxX Sasuke**_

_**X **_

Hinata let out a tiny whimper as the needle went into her skin. Clamping down onto the leather as Mikoto slowly stitched the cut on her arm. The pain slowly subsides as Mikoto finished. "Well that's a tough little girl." Mikoto says as she takes away the leather strip and Naruto and Sasuke relax their grip on her. Hinata slowly sat up and swung her legs to where they dangled over the counter.

"Now boys would you kindly keep her company while I clean up after this mess." Mikoto asks them and they nod to her.

**XX**

Naruto stared in to her lavender trying to figure out why she would do this to herself. While Mikoto worked on putting everything back into order it was just silence in-between us.

"So where do you come from Hinata?" Sasuke breaks the silence.

"I come from the outermost part of the Hyuga District."

"Oh kind of like the Uchiha District but aren't you the only Hyuga left in the village. " Naruto asks.

"Yes. My whole Clan left the village because of the shaky relations with the villagers of our district. I was left behind to see if I could fix the relations but I've done nothing."

"At least you're not the lasts of your clan like the Uzumaki or the Senju." Sasuke says casting a glance towards Naruto.

"But I feel like I am since there's no one here for me." Hinata answers his question.

Mikoto ended the conversation by telling them they needed to head home. Sasuke walked them to the edge of the Uchiha district. Then there Naruto and Hinata walked to the beginning of the poor Uzumaki district. Naruto watched Hinatas form till he couldn't see her anymore then turned to walk to his part of apartment.

**X**

Hinata inwardly sigh as she walks to the Hyuga district. She walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment and unlocked it. "I am home." She called to nothing. She gathered up all her clothes for her bath and slowly undressed. As she pulled off her underwear she noticed the blooming red on it. _Shit most be form all the stress. _ Hinata slowly climbed into the shower to wash away all the blood and dust. Sighing she stepped out of the sower and quickly toweled herself on and got her womanly products in and underwear on then she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way through the kitchen to her bedroom. As she passed one of her many tables she grab her blade and sat down on the floor and slowly dragged the blade across her skin relishing the warmth of the crimson liquid as it flowed down her skin.

Hinata dreams of finally ending it with to quick slices to her wrists to cut the veins and let herself bleed out. Sighing she stood up pushing that idea out of her head as she cleaned up her arm and headed to bed.

**XXXXXXXEND**

**I know short ran out of Ideas**


	5. Bruises and Friendship

**Dear Guests (or Guest) please stop. I am not Emo. It's not going to be Harem. It's a tale of friendship then love for Hinata and Naruto while I will bring in another OC later for Sasuke so please. STOP TRYING TO PUT WORDS IN THIS STORY WHAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! And please its fanfiction read it if you like. If you don't then that's fine. Just everybody doesn't need to hear it. **

**X Hinata**

**XX Naruto**

**XXX Sasuke**

**START**

Hinata slowly walked to school watching the birds fly through the sky. She turned around as she was tapped on the shoulder and recognized a familiar Blonde head male. She turned her shoulder to him and trained her eyes on the looming school building. "Come on Hinata don't need to be that cold."

"Yeah Hinata, no need to be cold, I mean we did help you." The raven haired boy suddenly appeared by her other shoulder making her jump.

"Look you did help me but that doesn't mean we have to be friends."

"Your right but we want to be friends with you, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I mean you're the one girl who I know who isn't in our fan club and to be honest it does get kind of old. " Sasuke says replying to the blonde.

"Look it's your fan club who's driven me out. Being around you guys will make it worse." The bluenette tells them before turning and disappearing around to the old part of school where her first period class was.

**XXX**

He watched the bluenette disappear from sight and turned to Naruto. "Well we got her to speak that's a breakthrough."

"yea-" Naruto is cut off by a loud banshee scream

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

"RUN!" They screamed to each other as they ran off towards the upperclassmen hallway where there AP College first class was.

**XX**

The first bell rang as they stumbled into their seats. The teacher gave them a funny look before turning around and starting the lesson.

After School

Naruto sighed as they looked around for Hinata. "Maybe she's in the old part of school she does like to hang around the old part of school check there?"

**XX**

Hinata cowered in the corner of the hallway as Sakura, Karin, and Ino cornered her. "You think you're so big now sense Naruto and Sasuke taken an interest in you. Well guess what YOUR NOT." Karin yelled at her as she kicked her in the ribs. She went down to the ground at the sudden loss of breath. "That's right bitch you belong on the ground. Sakura smirked at her put her foot on her head forcing her down even more. "You're just an ugly mutt abandoned by her parents. I bet your parents faked their own death to get away from you." Karin kicked her hard into the wall then Ino dragged her forward. "You just need to go kill yourself. Sasuke and Naruto will never like an ugly fat ass slut like you." More kicks and punches came after that tell she was knocked out they were satisfied."

**XX**

Naruto found a crumpled form on the ground as he went down a dead end hallway. "SASUKE COME QUICK!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the crumpled form. He quickly turned Hinata over and noticed the bruises his eyes soon turned murderous.

Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "She's alive but she needs help. " Naruto nodded as Sasuke scooped Hinata up into his arms and they soon started their way to the Uchiha compound.

**XEND~X**

**A/N Okay the reason why I always use Sasuke's house is because he is the only one with a live family for the trio. And Naruto's is to small and messy while they don't know where Hinata lives and if you guys have any ideas on how to finish this scene please offer them up! R&amp;R please!**

**Poof~**

**Sign appears**

_**Scarlet Ninja is out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry guys that i have been inactive for so long but i am moving account and story to Archive of our own. Consdering that the fanbase is alot nicer over there and u dont get a bunch trolls unlike here. I may still update this story here I dont Yet. Depends on when i get my laptop back. Its been having some problems these pat few months and finally crashed on me so i am back on my computer so Good Luck to you all. My name on AO3 is ShadowLeaf and I have one story on there right now. Also all my stories shall be rewrittten and post on AO3 and i am still looking for a beta to help me~

ScarletNinja ~ShadowLeaf


End file.
